


One More

by afewreelthoughts



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afewreelthoughts/pseuds/afewreelthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Thomas fisting fics were requested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daredevilmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daredevilmoon/gifts).



Edward enjoyed this part, opening up his lover slowly and surely.  Thomas never believed him, and every time Edward had to reassure him at least nine times that he wanted to do this.  At times Thomas would not concede for anything, but happily he gave in easily that night.

It was always worth winning the argument, the way his fingers drove Thomas mad.  Edward's free hand drifted across his lover's chest, neck, and face, feeling how his body trembled at the sensation.

Edward inserted his fourth finger.  Thomas arched and murmured, "More."

"I can't do more," Edward said.

Thomas groaned.

Edward thought about that word again, and he slowly pushed his thumb in alongside his other fingers.

"Oh, God," Thomas whispered.  Edward felt sweat break out on Thomas's brow.  Edward hardly had to move his hand at all; Thomas moved against it of his own accord, and when he came, Edward felt the force of it take his breath away.


End file.
